Necromancers of the Deep
The Necromancers of the Deep are a LE group of sorcerers and wizards (especially necromancers, obviously) that is composed primarily of raets and sahuagin. They use their great knowledge to use death and undeath to help acheive their vile schemes. Leaders The Necromancers of the Deep are lead by three necromancers, each with his own goals and motives. Despite this, the three work in perfect harmony, and they further their dark schemes extraordinarily effectively. Each one is based on a different location throughout the cosmology These three leaders are known simply as The Three, and their names are not known. Individually, however, they are referred to as The Dark One, The Deep One, and The Further One. The Dark One The Dark One (LE human necromancer 17) dwells on Abaddon, the Lawful Evil outer plane. His goals include the spreading of the Abaddon Empire past the boundries of the plane and into the other evil planes, eventually making his way to the inner planes and to Polaqu itself. He is protected at all times by three powerful liches, each known to have caused the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands, of Abaddon slaves and citizens alike. The Deep One The Deep One (LE raet lich necromancer 19) dwells in Aq'rilom, the Kingdom in the Depths. He believes strongly in undeath's power to conquer the living. Among his many goals are to overthrow the throne of the raets on Polaqu, however these have not yet been met, as he is unable to travel to the plane due to strong dimensional locks kept over his palace. The Further One The Further One (LE sahuagin necromancer 16) dwells somewhere in Laq Ush, although no one knows where for sure. His goal is to bring the land-dwelling races under his control, and to spread death and disease throughout the lands. He is particularly fond of vampires, and many vampire attacks on rural villages are blamed on him. Important Locations The Necromancers of the Deep have three primary bases, each inhabited by one of their leaders. They are believed to many smaller bases, but these have not been found. Of the three primary bases, only one's location is sure, located deep within the boiling seas of Abaddon. All passage into this base is forbidden for all but the most trusted members, but it is known that vast stores of arcane lore lie within it. Joining the Necromancers A character interested in joining the Necromancers of the Deep must first prove his worth to be a powerful necromancer. He must be a wizard specializing in the school of necromancy, or a sorcerer focusing entirely on necromancy spells. He must be of 6th level or higher. The entry rights to be a Necromancer of the Deep include being attacked by life-draining attacks (usually from various undead) and also the vicious slaughter of a few commoners (typically three), who are thereafter raised by more powerful members as zombie slaves. Sample Necromancer of the Deep Alexander is a human necromancer who is a newcomer to the Necromancers of the Deep. He dwells somewhere on Malebolge, trying to capture the plane for The Dark One's schemes. His journey to the dark side of arcana began as a child, when his own family was murdered and resurrected as vampire spawn. While one might think this would cause hatred within him, he instead grew to have a fascination of these creatures, and has decided to devote his life to studying lore of the undead to further these vile creatures. Category:Organizations